The Dark Duty
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: The "Dark" series Book 2. When a village receives a letter from The Wicked Queen, a young woman named Belle decides to fulfil the Queen's request. Upon arriving at the Dark Manor, she must train the Beast, a monster that has gotten out of the Queen's control. But as Belle grows fond of the creature, she learns that there may be more to his story then she thought.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! Here's the first chapter of Book 1. Please review my dears, I would love you all for it. This book, like the first, hasn't been beta-read._

 _Enjoy!_

…..

 _Chapter 1_

 ** _The Letter_**

Maurice pushed the library doors open, searching for his daughter. The wall-to-ceiling bookshelves were filled with thick novels and spellbooks, and the old man smiled upon seeing his daughter.

Belle was standing atop a tall ladder, slipping a book into its place. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, a few locks brushing against her cheeks. Her dark eyes flickered to the man below her, and she broke into a smile, "Hello Papa."

Maurice gave a small laugh, "Hello my dear."

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yes." His expression turned worrisome. "Royal Guards are gathering everyone in the square."

Belle's eyes flashed with panic. The Royal Guards only ever came into town for two reasons…to deliver a message or if the Queen was passing through.

Maurice helped his daughter down from the ladder. "Well whatever it is they want, we should go out and see."

Her daughter clutched at her skirt nervously, "If you say so."

OOO

Belle stood beside her father as they joined the crowd gathered at in the town square. Two guards were dressed in silver armour, atop unicorns with obsidian horns. One guard cleared his throat. Pulling out a piece of paper, he began to read:

 _My subjects,_

 _I am sure by now that you know of my Beast. Unfortunately, he is becoming more and more uncooperative as the days pass. I am seeking a Tamer to train my Beast to obey me once more._

 _As you're aware, I hired several Tamers just a week ago. Sadly however, all of those that I hired have been less than successful. The Tamer who wishes to train my Beast must come to me at sundown. Whoever comes to me and succeeds in training my Beast will be richly rewarded._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Queen_

As the guards rode away, the crowd dispersed. Maurice turned to his daughter, "Belle my dear, I will go."

"No! Papa, you can't!"

"If you remember, I told you I was a Tamer in my youth…"

Belle shook her head, her eyes pleading. "That doesn't matter. You _can't_ go! You'll be killed!"

Maurice's gaze softened, "You have nothing to worry about."

His daughter fixed him with a stern look. "Yes I do Papa. It's too dangerous."

The old man narrowed his eyes at her, "Well if this Beast has even gotten out of the Queen's control then it must be powerful. Someone has to go and train it!"

Belle crossed her arms, "Exactly. Which is why _I'll_ be going."

Maurice shook his head, a frantic look in his eyes. "No! I won't allow it!"

"But Papa, no one else in this village knows anything about being a Tamer. You've told me all of your tales. I know exactly what to do."

The old man's brows furrowed, "There has to be another way."

Belle squeezed his hands, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry Papa, but I have to go."

Maurice sighed, stroking his daughter's hands. "I raised you too well."

She smiled, "I love you Papa. Please, I have to do this. If I don't, the Beast will get out of control."

"I'll go in your place before I let you anywhere near that Beast!"

"The Queen still has some control over the Beast, so she will make sure it doesn't kill me."

Maurice gritted his teeth, "The Queen is heartless."

Belle pursed her lips. The woman who ruled the kingdom wasn't known as The Wicked Queen for nothing. "I…I'm sure she'll keep me safe until I train the Beast."

"I'm not so sure."

"Papa, please. I have to go. If I don't, who knows what the Beast will do."

Maurice nodded reluctantly. "I…I can see your point. At least allow me to give you my potions before you leave."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello my darlings! I have Chapter 2 here. Thank you LeafLinx for the review. I'm so happy that my stories make you happy._

 _Please review my pretties._

 _Oh…and enjoy!_

….

 _Chapter 2_

 ** _The Dark Manor_**

Belle attempted to slow her racing heart as she stood in fear. A dirt road cut through the forest, winding all the way to the Dark Manor. The home of The Wicked Queen. Belle shivered as the cold air bit her bare arms.

A mud puddle splashed her skirt as a beautiful carriage pulled up in front of her. The door opened, and a man stuck his head out. He had a round face, neat auburn hair and a moustache.

The man gave a warm smile, "Are you the Tamer that the Queen sent for?"

Belle watched as the man made room beside him. He was expecting her to answer. She pursed her lips, "Um…yes."

Extending his hand, the man helped her into the seat beside him. "I don't mean to be rude, but I was expecting someone with battle armour and weapons."

The young woman's concern only grew at his words. "Um, I have my father's magic vials." _Papa never mentioned anything about armour. He never said it was necessary._

"What's your name, child?"

"Belle." She turned to him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cogsworth."

"Do you…do you work for the Queen?"

"Yes."

"I hear she used to be kind. Is that true?"

Cogsworth became visibly pained, "I…don't want to discuss it. Let's just say that there were…events…that pushed her to lose her kindness."

Belle went silent. She got the feeling that even if Cogsworth told her, she wouldn't want to know. Desperate to change the subject, she inquired, "So…have you ever seen the Beast?"

"Yes. He…He is frightening at first, but you get used to the way he looks."

The young woman clenched her fists. How hideous could this creature be? How big was he? Was he covered in fur or scales? She had never seen the Beast, she had only heard tales. She just hoped that she wouldn't be frozen with fear at the sight of him.

OOO

Belle stared in awe at her surroundings as Cogsworth led her through the gorgeous castle. She was brought from her thoughts when the man in front of her spoke. "Please wait here. I will come back and take you to where you need to be soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tell the Queen of your arrival."

Belle nodded, watching as Cogsworth exited the room. Upon hearing the door click shut, she looked around the room. It was large, with dark red couches and chairs and a glass table. _A living room._

"Hello there my dear."

Belle let out a small scream. She whirled around to face the owner of the unfamiliar male voice. Seeing no one, she called out. "Hello? Is someone here?"

"I'm down here, sweet girl."

Belle's eyes flickered to a lit fireplace. The voice seemed to have come from the fire. Her brows knitted together in confusion as she stepped closer, "H-Hello?"

To her shock, a male face appeared in the roaring flames of the fire. Belle would have dismissed it as her mind playing tricks…if it weren't for the fact that the face was in complete focus and clarity.

It gave a small smile, "Hello."

Belle knelt down slowly, "Who…Who are you?"

"My name is Lumiere, my dear."

"Why are you…I mean…how come you're in the fire?"

The man sighed, "The Queen. She cursed me long ago. I am the fireplace you see before you. I am asleep unless the fire is lit. Then, I awaken and I can communicate by using the fire, as you can see."

Belle blinked, processing the information. "Oh."

Lumiere's gaze softened, "It's a lot to take in, I know. I'm sorry for startling you before. Most strangers who see me run screaming."

"I can imagine so."

"I assume you are the Tamer that the Queen sent for?"

Belle sighed, squeezing the hem of her dress. "Can you keep a secret, Lumiere? I…I'm actually not a Tamer. My father was, but he is old and I came here in his place."

"The Queen…let's just say she doesn't like being lied to."

"Oh, but I know what to do. My father told me." She paused, before asking, "Where _is_ the Queen?"

"I don't know. But I wish you the best of luck today, my dear. Shall I warm you until the Queen arrives?"

Belle shook her head, "Oh, not if it's going to be problem."

"It's no problem at all. Now, relax my dear. Make yourself at home."

The young woman smiled, sitting on the couch facing Lumiere. "Thank you."

…..

 _A/N: Well, what did you all think? Yes, Lumiere in this book was cursed into a fireplace. Why a fireplace and not a candle? I have no idea._

 _Who wants to see our beloved Wicked Queen Babette next chapter?_

 _See you soon,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello! This chapter, in my opinion, isn't one of my best. But it's the best I can do at the moment._

 _I want to take this opportunity to ask all of my readers to check out LeafLynx story "The Special Ones." I personally think it has great potential. Check it out!_

 _Oh, and please review this chapter. I know it sucks, but please keep in mind that it's really hard to put what you see in your head onto paper._

…

 _Chapter 3_

 ** _Old Flames_**

"I take it that you brought the Tamer here?"

Cogsworth's heart thudded in panic as he stepped into the Queen's chambers. "W-Well you see Your Majesty…"

Babette rose from her vanity, turning to face the pixie. Her cold blue eyes seemed to drill into his own. She approached him with slow steps, her tone growing more and more enraged. "Don't tell me you were _foolish_ enough to come back here empty handed?"

Terrified, he backed away from her. "N-Not exactly…"

A fireball erupted in one of the hybrid's hands. Her blood red lips curled into a sneer, "Tell me or I'll roast you, _bug_."

Cogsworth wrung his hands together, "Well you see, the woman…she isn't exactly a Tamer…"

"She isn't a Tamer? Well then _why_ did you bring her here?" Vanishing the fireball from her hand, Babette clutched the pixie around his throat. "Either you send whatever wench you brought here back to where she came from, or I will _kill_ both of you."

"D-Don't you want to see if she's still useful first?"

Babette released him with a jerk. "You had better hope for your sake that she is."

OOO

Belle could only stare in fear at the woman before her. "H-Hello Your Majesty."

"I hear you are not a Tamer?"

From the corner of her eye, Belle could see Lumiere's face wince in the flames. Clearing her throat, the young woman nodded. "Yes, but I assure you I can still train your Beast. My father was once a Tamer."

Babette raised a thin brow, "Very well. You have a week to train it."

Belle's eyes flashed in alarm, "A-A week?"

"Yes. Proper Tamers can even do it in less time than that. So if you speak the truth about your father, your time limit shouldn't be a problem." Babette walked up to her and hissed, eyes dark with anger. "But be warned. If I find out that you have been tricking me…I assure you that I will make your pathetic life as miserable as possible."

"I-I understand."

Babette gestured to the pixie standing behind her. "Cogsworth shall take you to the Beast."

Belle swallowed, following the man as he led her out of the room. _What have I done?_

OOO

Babette's gaze flickered down to the fireplace, and the face in the flames. "What are you looking at?"

"She reminds me of what you used to be."

The brunette scoffed, "So she's someone else you can manipulate."

Lumiere shook his head. "No. She reminds me of when you used to be good, and pure of heart. Before you became…"

Babette rounded on him, eyes burning in rage. " _You_ did this to me!" A cruel smile spread across her features, "I don't see why you're so upset. You always wanted me to be happy. Well, I've never been happier than I am now."

"You shouldn't have turned me into this."

The young woman nodded, "You're right…" her smile vanished, replaced by a sneer of disgust and rage, "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Lumiere went silent at those words. He could practically feel the hope draining from him. Until now he had been in denial of what was true. But now he could no longer ignore it.

The woman he once knew was gone…and a heartless monster was in her place.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello everyone! Chapter 4 is here. Thank you all for your patience and reviews. I won't be listing names tonight because I've spent the whole day at the hospital getting my eyes checked (all good by the way) and I'm very tired._

 _Enjoy and review please!_

…

 _Chapter 4_

 ** _First Impressions_**

Belle took a deep breath, attempting to remain calm as Cogsworth retreated from the room. Although it was well-lit, the dungeon still had an overwhelmingly eerie feel. There was only one single cell in front of her, barred with steel enchanted with magic.

Belle stepped closer. Golden eyes snapped open, shining in the darkness. A deep male voice rumbled, "Who goes there?"

The young woman jumped, not expecting the creature to have spoken. "I…I was told to come down here to see you."

"I suppose you are another Tamer?"

Belle shook her head, slightly embarrassed, "Um…no. Not exactly."

She heard the curious tone of the creature's voice. "Then why were you taken to me?"

"My father is too old to be a Tamer anymore, so I took his place."

"You did that voluntarily?"

Belle raised a brow, "Of course I did!" She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Conversing with a monster that she was supposed to be training.

The creature's voice interrupted her thoughts. "So why did _she_ allow you here?"

"The Queen? Well, she says I am supposed to train you. In a week."

"And she knows that you're not a Tamer?"

"Yes. But I don't think that matters to her."

The creature snorted, "Of course it doesn't. She just wants me back under her control. The woman has no right to control ME!"

Belle backed away at the sudden outburst. "I…I'm sure she doesn't want to _control_ you…"

"Have you _met_ her? I should have let her die as a babe!"

"Wait. You knew her when she was a babe?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Belle nodded. Swallowing, she stepped closer to the cell. "May…May I see you?"

"Why?"

The young woman raised her chin. "Well, you can see me but I can't see you. It's unfair." She waited, listening to the sounds of the large creature moving.

A gasp escaped her lips as he came into the light.

He looked similar to a gigantic wolf, with silver fur and a long busy tail. The only difference was that he had two sharp black horns and a large tuft of white fur around his neck and chest, similar to a lion's mane.

He looked like no creature she had ever seen before. It was fascinating, in a way.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?"

Instinctively Belle retreated back a few more steps. "I…I'm sorry…"

Those golden eyes narrowed, "So, you just wanted to stare at a freak of nature?" it sounded more like an accusation then a question.

"No! I…I've just never seen someone like you before."

The creature snorted, "So I _am_ a freak to you!"

"Hardly." Belle approached the cell again. "You just need to learn to control you're temper."

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way!"

"Well you needed to hear it."

The creature growled, "You'll be dead by the end of the week."

Belle paled, "What?"

"You had a week to train me, yes? Well you won't be able to do it. I'll make sure of it."

The young woman's fists clenched in anger. "So you'll deliberately be difficult even though you know that my life is at stake?"

The creature's face turned impassive, "Your life means nothing to me." He turned, retreating back into the darkness at the back of the cell, "Now leave me at peace."

Feeling tears beginning to fall, Belle raced back up the stairs. He was right. There was no way she was going to train him a week. The tears fell faster. _I-I'm doomed. I'm completely doomed._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello dearies! I'm sick. Stupid flu._

 _But, I found out that I can still write while sick. Yay! I'm probably one of the few people who can do that. Or maybe I can just do it today. We'll see._

 _Thank you to LeafLynx for her constant support, and a special shout-out to A Draconequues. Without her incredible input, this chapter wouldn't be up today. Thanks a bundle sugarcube!_

 _To all you fellow Oncers reading this, see if you can spot why the final section of this chapter is familiar. Also, if any Oncers are reading this please say so. It would be incredible to know._

…..

 _Chapter 5_

 ** _The Shadow Thief_**

Tears blurring her vision, Belle threw the door open and continued to run. All of a sudden she collided with a slender body. Looking up, she blinked. "Oh, I…I'm sorry…"

"No problem."

Belle gazed in awe at the creature in front of her. She had grey eyes, black and blue hair and large, bat-like wings. A silver, crescent-moon necklace hung around her neck. "Um…who are you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Selena." Those grey eyes flickered up and down the brunette's form. "Are you another Tamer?"

Still stunned by the older woman's appearance, Belle stammered. "Um…no. Not really."

Selena gave a musical laugh, "Well I suppose your secrets can remain your own."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak with someone. I'm afraid I must go and do just that." Without another word, Selena disappeared in swirls of grey smoke.

Belle sighed once the woman had gone. Thankfully Selena had been merciful enough not to ask any questions. The young woman didn't think she could handle anymore lengthy conversations for the day.

The sound of crackling fire caught her ear. Lumiere's voice came seconds later, "So you spoke with The Shadow Thief I see. I'd check your pockets if I were you."

Belle's hands shot inside the pockets of her skirt, and she groaned upon finding them empty. The small handful of coins she'd taken with her were gone. "Well," she muttered bitterly, "That's the last time I talk to her without keeping my hands in my pockets."

Lumiere chuckled, before asking. "So, I take it things didn't go well in the dungeons?"

"No."

"That's a shame."

Belle knelt in front of the fireplace, meeting Lumiere's eyes. "Has he always…looked like that?"

"No. He was once a Shifter, able to change from human form to the form of any animal."

"What happened?"

Lumiere sighed, closing his eyes as if he was trying to supress memories. "I…I will tell you at a later time."

Belle narrowed her eyes, irritated, but chose not to continue pressing the subject. Standing, she nodded, "Thank you. I'd like to get something to eat. Where's the dining room?"

"Go down the hall, up the left set of stairs, down that hall, and turn right."

"Thank you."

OOO

Babette whirled around as the knocking on her door continued. " _What_?"

The door creaked open, Selena stepping inside. Despite the clearly already angry woman in front of her, she smiled. "Is that any way to greet me?"

Babette's tone lowered dangerously, like a growling predator. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't an old friend come and see you?"

"What makes you think I _want_ to see you?"

Selena swallowed her fear, recognising the warning signs before her. Babette had killed many, and the winged woman knew that the brunette wouldn't think twice about doing the same to her.

The younger woman grinned maliciously, "So you wanted to be with me, dear? Well then, I shall grant your wish." She walked closer, a mix of anger and arrogance in her eyes.

Selena felt her dread rising as she was backed against the wall. _I shouldn't have come here. I…I should have just left her be._

Babette leant in close, and whispered near the older woman's ear. "Do you remember what you taught me a long time ago? About strangling a person's soul?" She plunged her hand into Selena's chest, smiling upon hearing her gasp of pain. Grasping the soul she pulled her hand out and stepped back, watching as Selena slumped to the floor, dizzy.

Babette looked at the misty oval in her hand, then at the fear-filled eyes of Selena. "Oh, don't worry dear. I'm not going to kill you. You wanted to be with your friend, so I'm making it so." She broke into a grin, "You're life now belongs to me. You will do exactly as I say, and if not…" she trailed off, squeezing the soul in her hand.

Selena screamed in pain, tears falling down her cheeks. She sobbed and fell to the ground, struggling to breath.

Babette stopped squeezing the soul just in time, relaxing her hand and allowing it to grow back to its original size in her hand. "You see? You _will_ be with me. I did just as you wanted." She walked over to Selena, who was levelling her breathing once more. Placing her heeled shoe underneath the older woman's chin, Babette raised her foot, forcing Selena to look at her.

Babette gave another chilling smile. "After all…what are friends for?"


	6. Chapter 6

_/N: Hello! I'm still here! I know it's been a very long wait and I'm sorry, but I have a lot of stuff to do. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

…..

 _Chapter 6_

 ** _It's Our Fault_**

Belle tossed and turned in bed, the sheets wrapping around her slender body. Sleep was impossible. Her mind whirled, thinking about several things at once. How could she get the Beast to listen to her? How she possibly train in three weeks? But another thought also bothered her…how did all of this happen?

Lumiere had said he would tell her the story, but her curiosity only continued to rise.

Suddenly, the bedroom door creaked open. Belle glanced up, surprised to see Cogsworth entering her room. The man inclined his head politely, "Good evening Miss Belle. I noticed your bedroom light was still on. Is something the matter?"

She sighed, "Yes."

Concern crossed Cogsworth's face as he sat beside her. "Is there any way I can help?"

"I want to know how this all happened. How Lumiere ended up a fireplace and how the Queen ended up as ruler."

The pixie placed a firm hand on her shoulder, his face grim. "Are you sure you want to hear? It isn't a pretty tale."

"Yes. I want to hear it all."

Cogsworth nodded and stood, "Then come with me. There's someone who I think would be better at explaining it than me."

OOO

Belle followed Cogsworth through the castle, neither speaking a word until they stopped inside a room. Recognising the fireplace, Belle raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

As if on cue the flames burst to life, Lumiere's face appearing in them. "Is something the matter?"

Cogsworth cleared his throat, "She wants to know the story, and it's keeping her awake. I think it's time we tell her."

Lumiere let out a heavy sigh. "Very well. Listen closely Belle."

She moved forward, "Yes?"

"Babette was once a kind, caring woman. In fact…she was my fiancé. But life had been cruel to her. The King – or as you know him, the Beast – Adam killed her mother and father when she was a babe and treated her horribly as she grew. She started learning magic to protect herself. Then…she snapped and let her rage take over."

Belle covered her mouth in shock. "That's…that's horrible!"

Cogsworth looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "Yes…and it was all our fault."

Lumiere shook his head, the regret clear on his face. "No, it was only mine. I…broke a promise to her…and I kept a very large secret from her for many years. Because of that she turned on me…on all of us. She cursed me and turned the King into the Beast. Then she locked him in the dungeons and took her place as ruler."

The other man added grimly, "She also sliced off my wings, Miss Belle." He winced, the unbearable pain burned into his memory. "Just…thank heavens she had enough mercy to do it quickly."

Belle was silent, processing all of the information. On one had the Queen – Babette – was a horrid person who had killed many and was a merciless woman, but on the other, she began to feel sympathy for her.

"Are you alright?" Cogsworth asked, bringing her from her thoughts.

Belle swallowed, "I…I think so."

A sharp tone cut through the air. "What's going on in here?"

Belle whirled around, staring into the enraged eyes of the Queen. "B-Babette I…"

The older woman stormed towards her, "How DARE you address me by that name! It's _Your Majesty_ , you wench!"

"I…I know what happened to you, and…and I understand."

Babette scoffed, "Oh do you now? How could you possibly understand? How could you possibly know the _hell_ that I went through?"

Belle flinched, "I…"

The older woman merely advanced, "Shut up. I should have locked you in the dungeons when you first arrived! You will live in a cell from now on!" Turning, she screamed, "Guards!"

Belle backed away as two black-armoured guards approached. She glared as the guards grabbed her arms. Even as she was being dragged down out of the room and down to the dungeons, she refused to take her gaze from the sinister smile of the Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello! Sorry I'm late. I've been working on another book that I got sucked in to writing. I hope you can understand._

 _Here's Chapter 7!_

…

 _Chapter 7_

 ** _Bonding_**

Belle slammed her eyes shut, resting against the bars of her cell. A million thoughts ran through her head. What would become of her? Would the Queen attack her village or her father? Or would she just kill her and find another Tamer?

Cogsworth's voice came from in front of her. "Don't worry, dear girl."

She looked at the pixie trapped in the cell beside her. He had enchanted chains clasped around his wrists, blocking his ability to shrink his size. Even imprisoned, he seemed to be confident.

Belle raised a brow, "Why shouldn't I worry? The Queen locked us in here!"

"Babette was once good, remember? I believe that there is still that good in her."

Adam's deep voice came from nearby. "Then you're an idiot. She's a monster."

Cogsworth turned, glowering darkly at him. "She's no monster! She's just a scared, heartbroken woman."

Belle glared directly at Adam. "This was all because of you. I know the story, and I know what you did. You pushed that poor woman to this point!"

He growled low, "How dare you! This is not any of your concern, human!"

Belle clenched her fists, "You're a heartless creature, and you deserve everything that has happened to you!"

Adam snorted, saying nothing. Part of him confessed that what he had done in the past was wrong. He had spent years in the dungeons, reflecting on his actions until he had finally realized exactly how horrible he had been. He let out a heavy sigh, "You…You're right."

Belle crossed her arms, "Well I see you've finally come to your senses."

Adam nodded. He appreciated the young woman's courage. It had impressed him from the first moment he saw her. Refusing to admit his admiration, he answered. "I realized the error of my ways long ago."

The young woman's gaze softened. "I see." Setting her hand on the dirt floor, Belle felt something beneath her skin. Curious, she picked up the object and brushed away the layer of dirt, revealing a rusted golden heart locket.

Cogsworth's tone of concern came from in front of her. "I think you should put that back."

The woman's gaze stayed on the locket. "Is it something important?"

The pixie sighed, "It once belonged to Babette. She wouldn't like it if she knew you had it."

Belle closed her hand around the locket before placing it back in the dirt. _I wouldn't want to get into any more trouble._

Adam moved closer to the front of his cell, wanting to see the human more. "You're interesting, female."

A smile twitched at her lips, "Interesting?"

"Very."

Suddenly, a familiar, chilling voice came from the staircase. "I hope you're uncomfortable down here."

Belle swallowed her fear, looking directly at the Queen as she came into view. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see if you've managed to make progress with the Beast."

The younger woman worriedly turned her attention back to the creature in question. Her ability to tame him was the only thing keeping her alive. The Beast met her gaze and, to her shock, lowered his head to the floor.

Babette had to fight to keep her expression neutral. However, she was unable to keep the surprise from her voice as she addressed Belle, "It seems you've made progress after all. Now that I know you're not useless, I am feeling generous. You have another month to tame him completely."

Belle relaxed in relief, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

The Queen nodded, before leaving the dungeons and locking the door behind her. _Once that Beast is back under my control, I will have nothing to worry about._

Once she heard the door close, Belle asked. "Why did you do that?"

Adam raised his head, "As hard as it was for me to lower my head to that woman, I wanted to keep you alive."

The young woman smiled, grateful for his kindness. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're most welcome, Belle."

…

 _A/N: Awwww, how cute!_

 _So yeah, I hope you all understand that when I do something I get a little sucked into working on it, and I tend to ignore all other books I may be working on. But I promise I will continue to write The Dark Duty and the rest of the "Dark" series._

 _See you soon,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_

 _P.S: You can now message me and follow me on Twitter._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7_

Belle took a deep breath as she entered the dungeons once again. She wondered how the Beast would behave. He saved her life the day before, but perhaps it had just been a fleeting flash of goodwill.

She went to his cell and cleared her throat, before asking softly. "Are…are you ready to start?"

A growl came as her reply, "Must we begin so early?"

Belle clenched her fists as she struggled to keep her voice from wavering. "Sorry, but it's the Queen's orders." She cleared her throat. There was one more question she wanted to ask. "By the way, what's your name?" She couldn't just continue to call him 'Beast.' It seemed rude.

The surprise was clear in his voice. Clearly touched, he answered. "No one has asked for my name in many years. It is Adam."

"Adam," Belle said, testing the name on her tongue. She smiled, "That's a lovely name."

Adam chuckled quietly, "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

Belle shifted in her place. "Well, I think the wisest course of action would be to start trusting one another."

Adam snarled, "Last time I took a mouthy female under my wing, she turned me into this!"

Belle's gaze softened. She had to admit, she felt a pang of sympathy for him. "Well, I promise I won't harm you." There was a short silence, before she asked suddenly. "Do you like books?"

The surprise was obvious in Adam's voice. "That's quite a strange question."

"I was just trying to find some common interests."

"Well I..."

Belle smiled, urging him on. "Yes?"

His voice was barely above a whisper. "I can't read."

"You mean you never learned?"

He was quick to attempt to defend himself. "Of course I learned! It's just…It's been so long…"

"Well I could teach you."

Adam smiled, "You…You would do that for me?"

"Yes, of course I would. You saved my life."

"Thank you Belle."

Her smile widened. It was the first time she had heard him say her name…and it was lovely. "You're more than welcome." Belle cleared her throat, being careful of how to phrase her next question. "So, since you were turned into a Beast…do you like animals?"

Adam chuckled at her nervousness. "Yes, actually I do. Before I was cursed I could turn into any animal of my choice."

"Really? That's amazing!"

Adam studied her during another silence, before saying. "You may come into my cell if you wish."

Belle's eyes widened in fear, before she started moving to turn the handle. She had to swallow her fear if she wished to start some trust. She opened the door and saw Adam, standing at the back of the cell to allow her some room.

He sat with a smile. "You are the first Tamer I have decided not to maim."

She stamped down a wave of nervousness, managing a small laugh. "I'm very grateful for that."

"You have nothing to worry about around me. I will never hurt you."

"Why did you change your attitude so suddenly?"

Adam thought for a moment. "I suppose it's because I have been down here on my own for many years. It has given me time to think on my past sins."

Belle tentatively placed a hand on one of his gigantic paws. She ran her fingers through the soft fur. "I can relate. To being alone, I mean."

"How so?"

She let out a sigh, "I've always been an outcast. Hardly anyone in my town will speak to me, and then there's Gaston…"

"Gaston?"

Seeing the spark of recognition in his eyes, Belle asked. "You know him?"

"I knew him, yes. Before I was cursed."

The woman pursed her lips. "Well he made no secret of his affection for me. Whenever he would visit our town he would always attempt to seduce me."

"It must have been horrible."

Belle nodded in agreement, "It was. My father even supported us together. He said that if I married Gaston it would mean a better life for me."

Adam lay down beside her, resting his head on his paws. "Your father means well, I am sure. He just wants the best for you."

Belle yawned, stretching, "Yes, but I would be miserable with Gaston."

Adam laughed slightly, seeing her body language. "Are you tired?"

She yawned yet again, "Yes. I've been awake since dawn."

"Sleep on me. I promise you will not be harmed."

Belle, although surprised by the offer, gratefully lay down with her head on his stomach and curled her body further into his soft fur. "Thank you."

Adam smiled at the woman, gently nuzzling her head as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello my dears! I hope you all aren't mad at me for making you wait so long for this update. I've been very busy lately with my other fanfiction story, "Dark Deeds On A Winter's Night."_

 _I would like to thank LeafLynx for her constant support. Without her I don't think this chapter would be here at the moment. Thank you so much!_

 _Please review this chapter my dear readers. I would love to hear what you think._

…

 _Chapter 9_

 ** _The Deadly Rose_**

Belle smiled as she continued to engross herself in the story of Cinderella. She sat on the edge of her soft bed, grateful to have the comfort. She had spent the last few weeks in the dungeons beneath the manor, and she had only just been allowed back in her room the day before.

The only fortunate thing about her prolonged time in in a cell was that she got to spend more time with Adam. In fact, she found herself waiting for the time when they could speak again. They would discuss books, animals, and Adam would often tell her stories of his life as a King. They were hardly pleasant – often involving some way he had mistreated someone – but she enjoyed them none the less. She found herself wanting to get to know him.

She had also, to her surprise, found a creepy resemblance between him and the Queen. They both seemed like misunderstood people who had made some horrible decisions. _Only the Queen is the most powerful sorceress in the land._

The door suddenly creaked open.

Belle turned, placing down her book. "Yes?"

Selena slipped inside, a warm smile on her face. "Good morning. I…I wanted to give you something. Consider it an apology for stealing from you." She showed Belle what she held softly in her hands…a beautiful pink rose.

The brunette gasped, "Oh thank you! Where did you find it?"

Selena gave her a sheepish look. "I stole it from the Queen's garden."

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"I know. But please, take the rose anyway."

Belle nodded, gently taking the flower. Bringing it to her nose she inhaled deeply, a calming scent washing over her. "It smells lovely."

"You're welcome."

Belle watched with concern as Selena's face suddenly went grey, as if she was ill. "Selena? Is everything alright?"

The grey fading from her skin, she answered slowly. "Yes…Yes of course. Excuse me. I have to go."

"What's going on?"

Selena placed a hand on her head, feigning a headache. "Oh it's nothing. Just feeling a little under the weather."

Although she didn't entirely believe her, Belle let any further pondering pass. She took another deep sniff of the rose in her hands, the calming sensation consuming her once more.

OOO

Selena's shoes clicked on the floor as she approached. "It's done."

Babette turned from her place seated on one of the lounge room couches. Her face was a mask, portraying no emotion, but her eyes burned with hate. "So you did it? The little brat has the rose?"

"Yes."

Babette rose from her seat, storming towards the other hybrid. She clutched her throat tightly, slowly constricting. "Yes, what?"

"Yes," Selena chocked out, "Yes Your Majesty."

The brunette released her throat. "Excellent."

"Pardon me Your Majesty, but why did you ask me to give her that rose in the first place?"

Babette walked towards a nearby vase of roses as she spoke. "Simple. I placed a little enchantment on that rose. When Belle smells the rose, it will release a curse into her body. A curse of my own creation, designed to slowly kill her." An almost crazed smile formed on her lips, "She will die in agony in a matter of hours."

The fireplace suddenly roared to life, Lumiere's face appearing in the flames. "Babette, please, stop this curse!"

She rounded on him, fists clenched tightly by her sides. "This is none of your concern! Be grateful that I have let you and Cogsworth live after what you did!"

Lumiere snorted, "He is still in a cell in the dungeons! That is not a life."

Babette's voice grew to a scream as her anger increased. "I was _born_ in a dungeon cell! Yet no one seemed to care _then_!"

Her ex-fiancé let out a sigh, the regret clear in his voice. "That's true."

Selena spoke up, changing the conversation. "What will happen to Adam when Belle dies? Isn't she still training him?"

"I shall simply find another Tamer. One that will not threaten my spell. I fear Belle and the Beast share something. True Love…and it can break even the most powerful curse."

Selena narrowed her eyes, "They share True Love?"

Babette glowered at her, "Yes," she hissed, "Sadly they do. Which is why Belle must be killed."

The older woman nodded reluctantly, "I understand, Your Majesty."

…

 _A/N: What does everyone think?_

 _The last chapter will be up soon, I promise. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

 _See you soon,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	10. Note

My dear readers,

I need to inform you that I'm ending the "Dark" series. I'm just not invested in it anymore.

I know you all must despise me, and I won't blame you if you want to send me many angry reviews and messages. However, I'll write out what happens in the rest of the series so you all can still see what happens.

 _CHAPTER 10_

 _Belle suffers from stomach pains and Babette comes into her room to torment her. Cogsworth tells Adam about what Babette has done, and Adam breaks out of his cell and goes into Belle's room. She is about to die, but Adam saves her with True Love's Kiss._

 _It also breaks the curse that Babette placed on him and Lumiere._

 _CHAPTER 11_

 _Lumiere, having been turned back, grabs a sword and lowers it at Babette. She taunts him and dares him to kill her. She uses his hesitation to escape in a swirl of smoke._

 ** _BOOK 3: THE DARK END_**

 _Belle and Adam capture Babette and prepare to have her executed for what she did. But Lumiere feels remorse for what happened and offers Babette a second chance before her execution. Babette agrees, feigning regret when all she really wants is to avoid death._

 _Through a series of events, Babette ends up redeeming herself and falls back in love with Lumiere. They end up finally marrying._

I hope this satisfies you all. Again, I apologize greatly for this. But I am working on the book I've been writing for years and I've really wanted to focus on it.

I love you all,

~Babetteisawesome


	11. Roleplay

**_ATTENTION ALL READERS:_**

 ** _First, I'm just using this story as a way to get my announcement out to as many people as possible. Now, I have started a roleplay account on Twitter for Dark Babette, a.k.a Evil Babette, and I'm looking for people to rp with or to even ask her questions. Basically I'm lonely._**

 ** _If you have any questions for her or want to rp, just go to my Dark Babette account on Twitter. My account is thedarkmaid or Dark Babette._**

 ** _Thank you all in advance!_**


End file.
